Anything For You
by Nishanth
Summary: A Gohan Highschool fic. Watch as gohan grows through Highschool as a teenager forming Bonds whilst keeping up with the duty of Protecting the Earth. GV.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Dbz... Bla bla bla Copyright issues.**  
**GV - A High school fic – No BUU NO SAIYAMAN**

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful morning in the 439 mountain area. A certain teenage demi-saiyan was snoring loudly having a rather peaceful sleep. It was none other than the 11 year delivery boy who beat cell 7 years ago – Son Gohan.

After having saved the world Gohan felt responsible for his father's death. However through the constant support of the Z fighters and after a certain so called 'soft talk' with the prince of all saiyans he had come to accept his father's death.

He did miss his dads warm company though, for Son Goku was not a person people forgot easily. Gohan slowly got up from his slumber and went into the bathroom. He had gotten accustomed on waking up on his own for school

Two months ago he had started going to school since it would be helpful to get into a good university, which was the opinion of his mother, the infamous Son Chi-Chi.

Over the two months he had learnt to conceal his powers at high school, although a certain Satan girl was obsessed with discovering his secrets.

He had befriended Erasa Rubber and Sharpener Pencil, both of whom and Videl had been friends since childhood. He was now officially a member of their group, or that's what Erasa said.

In the beginning he had thought that Videl would be a fame-obsessed freak like her father, but over the past two months he was deeply impressed with the fact that despite her ignorance of the existence of ki, that she fought crime in Satan city risking her life in more than one occasion.

Gohan also knew that although the so called CHAMPS DAUGHTER never bragged about her achievements, she had a huge pride comparable to Vegetas and an infinite amount of arrogance to go with it.

He had often seen her taunting criminals saying that she 'THE VIDEL SATAN' was the second strongest in the world next to her father. He liked her for her sense of justice and skill, but he knew that though she wouldn't show it much, she had a lot of arrogance deep inside.

He knew that one day when the situation came for her to face a fighter superior to her, her arrogance would lose the battle for her. However he was determined to help her when the time came.

**SATAN CITY- 6:00 A.M**

500 miles away in a huge city named after the supposed saviour of the planet EARTH a punching bag was enjoying its last days of existence. Pounding on it was none other than the Videl Satan who had decided to take out her frustrations on the punching bag.

'Why is this happening to me? How can he control me all the time, whether it is a press conference or a ball or having a boyfriend for crying out loud? I have had a crush on Mick since junior high, and yesterday he came and asked me out on a date. I would have said yes had it not been for my dad's stupid rule of not being able to date someone weaker than him' thought Videl as she erased the punching bag from existence.

She hated acting like a different person in front of everyone. Hell even one of her best friends (Sharpener) hung out and put up with her just for the fame of knowing "THE VIDEL SATAN". She took one look at herself in the mirror before exiting the gym to go and get ready for school.

Videl Satan prided herself in being the defender of Satan city. Being a Crime fighter meant she must always be on her guard meaning she was always suspicious. The main object of her suspicions was the class nerd Son Gohan, The boy was a walking enigma.

No one knew how he travelled 500 miles just to get to school let alone get back. Somehow he managed to eat a meal fit for serving their entire class for a week, and let alone remain skinny. He was the only person in the whole school to follow the school dress code which was not mandatory.

She was determined to uncover his secrets but somehow he managed to never give her any straight answers. She had a quick bath and gobbled up some breakfast before taking off to school in her yellow copter determined to uncover the walking enigma called Son Gohan.

**439 MOUNTAIN AREA 7:00 A.M**

The loose floorboard in front of Gohan's bedroom creaked as a certain spiky haired kid stealthily opened the door. The kid took one look at the lump on the bed covered by a blanket before jumping on it yelling "BIG BROTHER WAKE UP! IT'S TIME TO EAT!"

Gohan jumped as he felt the sudden jerk in his stomach from the ball of energy call Goten. 'There goes my sleep' he thought.

"All right squirt, am up" he said before busying himself in getting ready for school.

"Good morning mom" he greeted his mother before seating himself at the dining table for a Saiyan meal.

"Good morning Gohan" she replied sweetly before smacking Goten on the head with the 'FRYING PAN OF DOOM' yelling for him to wait until she got her share of food off the table.

An hour later Gohan was flying towards Satan City hoping to have a good day at school.

**SATAN CITY – ORANGE STAR HIGH 8:00 A.M**

On his way to Orange Star High he saw a crime scene with Videl fighting off a few bank robbers. 'Typical Monday morning' he thought as he deflected a few bullets intended for her, at a very fast pace so that no one could see him before taking off again.

He landed on the roof of Orange Star High. Walking down the stairs at a human pace he reached his classroom without any interventions.

"Hey cutie" yelled Erasa from the back of the classroom.

"Good morning Erasa" Gohan greeted as he slid into the seat next to her.

"So how was your weekend Gohan, got any girlfriends yet?" Erasa asked as Gohan's cheeks turned pink at the thought of it.

"HaHaHaHa….." he laughed nervously.

"Come on Gohan, you know that you can trust me in these issues" pressed Erasa.

"C'mon Rase, No girl is going to look at Gohan till am round" said Sharpener butting into the conversation.

Erasa made a gagging sound by clutching her throat, for which Sharpener started his bickering and blabbering about how beautiful his body was, and how Videl was soon going to realise that he was the perfect man for her.

Gohan rolled his eyes at the thought of Sharpener kissing his own ass all the time.

Suddenly the class room door banged open and in walked the proud Satan girl with her head high up in the air. Faster than a Super Saiyan Sharpener was at her side "Hey babe, how i….." was all he got out of his mouth before being decked in the head by the Satan girl and losing his ears from said girl yelling "I AM NOT YOUR BABE".

Gohan just shook his head bored after seeing the same thing every morning for the past two months since he had started school.

Videl walked up to the back of the classroom and she said a "Hey Erasa, Gohan" before she slid into the seat next to Erasa.

"VIDEL" squeaked the ever bubbly Erasa before she started blabbering on and on about how she spent her weekend shopping, gossiping, shopping, gossiping… Videl sighed before spacing out deep into her thoughts.

Gohan meanwhile was busy trying to meditate, when he was rudely interrupted by Sharpener who in his opinion was trying to teach Gohan how to be buff and handsome as him.

"See nerd-boy, working out for a couple of hours a day doesn't hurt now then, does it?" boasted Sharpener flexing his biceps making a few girls at the back oggle.

"Ummmm… Sorry Sharpener but am really not interested" Replied Gohan with amd internal roll of his eyes.

"Well, that's typical nerd behaviour, Figures you would rather hit the books than fight. Sometimes you're pathetic nerd-boy" said Sharpener as he got smacked hard on the head by Erasa.

"Hey what was that for" he yelped.

Erasa glared before replying "Sharpener, Gohan isn't a nerd, he's just smart, and besides your just jealous that he's more cute looking than you".

This started another session of their bickering…

Gohan often wished for someone his age who genuinely wanted to be his friend. It was after-all the main reason he accepted to come to school.

Living in the 439 mountain area with only your mother and little brother was as lonely as he could get, not that he didn't like their company, but rather wished for someone his age with whom he could interact.

Ever since arriving at Orange Star High Gohan had come to understand that all teenagers his age were not nearly as mature as him.

He could not understand why being the strongest among a group made a guy popular while a guy with brains was a social outcast in the school.

Gohan had noted when he had arrived at the school that the people whom were popular and respected at Orange Star were not ones who had some sparkling achievement, a good record, a reputation… yet the ones who are daring, daring in the sense disrespecting.

Most of the guys were just muscle heads who had the thought that being buff made them the strongest. Heck his little brother could wipe the floor with these guys with his hands and legs tied and without the usage of ki.

The girls of this school, Gohan observed, were obsessed with fashion and a sense of style. Heck they loved their looks so much that they cried over a simple pimple that sprouted on their face overnight, and thus took the next few day off until the pimple disappears.

They also seemed to have this special interest in "Buff Boys". All they seemed to think about was sex. Gohan never having grown up near other kids found this silly.

He knew, and the Z-Fighters had constantly told him that he was mature for his age, but ever since coming to school and seeing what kids his own age do …

The only girl who seemed a bit mature was Videl, yes Satan city's crime fighter in the flesh. The girl had a glare comparable to his mothers, heck sometimes he found her scarier than his mom.

On his first day to school he had gone Super Saiyan to stop a bunch of robbers, hell she had been frustrated at the fact that someone stole her job for a single day.

When his teacher had introduced him to the class on his first day, the class had labelled him nerd right away. It was Erasa who had made him sit near her and had been social enough to warmly welcome him.

When he had been introduced to Videl and Sharpener, the blonde boy had turned his head away claiming that he didn't have time for nerds. Videl however had begun her interrogative sessions as he had been seen in his Super Saiyan form in the same clothes as he was wearing to class.

The girl had been stubborn enough to stalk him home hoping to find out how he travelled 500 miles to get to school, which he had accidentally let slip during his conversations with Erasa.

Being Goku's son meant that you had the conscience of helping people in trouble let alone the inability to tell a lie, but that and keeping your identity secret had been a bit difficult to handle. Hence he had taken it upon himself to move really fast while fighting crime in Satan city so as not only seem invisible to people watching, but also to the cameras of the press.

He often helped Videl out in fighting crime such as by deflecting bullets aimed for her and taking out crooks whose ki he sensed to be stronger than hers, without her knowledge.

Whenever Videl got a call from the police whilst in class, he would check on the ki and the number of the crooks and based on that he would either help her or sit back in class.

A few weeks past the gold fighter incident, Videl had considerably warmed up to him. However she never hid her suspicions of how he got home, constantly hounding him with a dozen questions, but in a friendlier manner. They had come to an agreement that with time Gohan would tell her his secrets if she had earned his trust by then.

The four had in the past month had become good friends. Even Sharpener had come into terms with Gohan, he had even changed the nickname nerd-boy to Brains in a friendlier intention.

All in all gohan was pleased with the way things had turned out for him at school. He absent-mindedly turned his head and smiled at his three friends, each in their individual activities awaiting the arrival of their homeroom teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter-2**

"Hey Videl" said Mick as he approached the girl he thought would soon be his. He was one of popularly known jocks of Orange Star High. Having a broad shoulder, brown eyes added with flaming red hair and a great build due his frequent visits to the Satan gym certainly did not reduce the number of girls that approached him. Everyone knew him to be a player, but who cares, as long as you get to hang out with a cool guy.

Videl froze as she heard the voice of her crush ….. She was at the loss of words after her supposed rejection of his offer to take her on a date yesterday. "Ummmm…Uhh.. Mick… Ummmm… about yesterday …." 'Gosh why am I stuttering, man am I nervous, is he having that much of an effect on me' thought Videl as she gazed into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Its ooookay Videl ….. I understand your predicament, unlike some" he cooed gesturing his hands towards Sharpener. Said boy scowled at Mick. Videl ignoring Sharpeners protests that he was perfect for her, blushed at Micks comment.

Mick smirked as he saw Videls reaction, and winked at her. Videl blushed even more at this gesture. Erasa and Gohan looked on from the sidelines with an amused look on their faces as they saw Mick and Sharpener glaring daggers at each other over Videl.

At the precise moment the homeroom teacher Mr. Toma entered breaking up the tension between the boys. Mark moved to occupy the seat behind Videl as Sharpener whispered "Stay away from my girl Mickey ….if you know what's good for you" Mick just smirked at Sharpeners comment before turning his attention to Videl.

Erasa who had seen all this from the sidelines had a worried look on her face. She knew that both Sharpener and Mick were some of the top students of the Satan Dojo, and she had a feeling where this was going.

The only thing that smoothened her was the fact that Videl had a crush on a boy, hell now she could get a proper boy-friend and put down the tough girl act and think about other stuff, rather than having this stupid ambition of winning at the 25th WMAT which was a few months down the line.

Erasa knew Videl from before the Cell Games; she also knew that Videl only put on the tomboy act since she was afraid of falling deeply into a relationship. Erasa knew that there were very few people out there who wanted to be friends with the Videl rather than with a Satan.

One such person whom she had had the privilege to come across was none other than the cute, innocent boy on her left, Son Gohan. Erasa turned and smiled at Gohan who grinned back, that ever so cut grin if his.

The first period of everyday was homeroom; where students were allotted time to catch up on their missing work, consult their subject teachers in case of doubts (which was …), etcetera. However the students mostly spent their time talking catching up on gossip.

"So Gohan, tell me, have you ever considered wearing short sleeves?" asked Erasa as Gohan did the Son grin and replied "Ummm, Erasa actually my mom picked these for me. She insists that I follow the school code. HaHaHa…."

"So you just went from nerd-boy to mommas-boy huh" butted in Sharpener.

"Shut up Sharpy, I think it's cute that Gohan is his mother's child, besides what's wrong in making your mom happy" said Erasa with a smile at Gohan.

'Man! Even after two months this fitting-in thing is still the same' thought Gohan.

"So Gohan what do you say we go shopping …." Erasa was cut short as the teacher cleared his throat.

The class turned silent as they turned to face him. He had the look a three year old in a candy shop would have.

"Class I have an announcement" he said clearly excited about something. Seeing the eager face of his students "We are going for a field trip in two weeks" he yelled.

The class cheered hoping it was someplace good." The teacher cleared his throat as the cheering died down, before he continued reading from a brochure "This field trip will last for a week beginning from the 3rd week of the month (currently it was the first week). For the first two days we will be visiting the infamous Capsule Corp, Staying there for the night. After lunch on the Second day at Capsule Corp, will be paying a 3 three day visit to the One and only Champs House where you will be trained in the basics of martial arts by the Champs personal instructors. We will spend the remaining two days at special camp organized by the Champ known as Camp Satan where you will be trained in Advanced Martial Arts by the Champ himself" the teacher finished, looking up to see the student bodys reaction.

There was complete silence for a few seconds before the tiny brains of the teenagers managed to absorb the information from the announcement; before the class broke into chaos at the thought of seeing the Heiress of Capsule Corp and being personally trained by the champ.

**With Gohan  
**

The demi-Saiyan was at loss of words after hearing the announcement. 'Am doomed, Am doomed, Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks … no….. How could Bulma do this to me, she knows that am trying to fit in at school. Oh man, how can I forget, whose going to save my classmates from Vegeta ….. The only thing I can do is go and see Bulma after school' thought Gohan as he knew that the chances of keeping his secrets through this field trip were the same as catching Vegeta in pink underwear.

**With Videl **

The Satan girl however was beyond embarrassed at the thought of having all her classmates in her house. 'They would get to know how I behave around my dad; hell I won't have any privacy with all these jocks around me for a week, though i wouldn't mind having Mick with me in my r…. no stop bad thoughts.'

She blushed at the bad thoughts entering her mind. Her thoughts on Mick were cut short as she realized that her father had not breathed a word about this to her ' Hmph, How can he keep this kind of thing from me? He didn't even mention it at breakfast this morning' she thought angrily as she scowled on ahead.

**Back to the Class**

"BRRRRRRRRRNNNNGGGGG" The students were cut out from their thoughts at the sound of the bell ringing. They gathered their things as they headed out for the next class (Math).

"So Gohan, how do you feel about being trained by the Champ? You must be pretty excited" said Erasa as she walked beside Gohan.

"Not really Erasa, I am really not into fighting, and I don't think I would learn much from being trained by Hercule" said Gohan as he inwardly smiled. "So you think you're better than my dad huh, Gohan" said Videl joining in on the conversation.

"C'mon Videl, you know better than to talk to a nerd about Martial Arts" said Mick as he joined the gang winking at Videl who blushed.

"You never know Mick, you have never seen Gohan fight, he will kick your ass for that comment, and if he can't I will do it for him" said Sharpener giving Gohan a thumbs up.

Sharpener though he never showed he regarded Gohan as a true friend. Though he was also a jock like many, he knew that Gohan was some he could count on. The boy was one of the few whom he had deemed trustworthy.

Sharpener was also possessive; he had always felt that he should be the only one to tease and make fun of Gohan and said boy knew the blondes true intention. Gohan smiled at the thought of Sharpener sticking up for him.

The tension in the air rose as Sharpener and Mick stared down at each other. "Sticking up for nerd-boy are we Sharpy" teased Mick as he slid an arm around Videl. Sharpener smirked saying "I wouldn't do that if I were you" expecting Videl to deck the red haired teen. However as he turned and looked he saw a wildly blushing Videl and a smirking Mick.

Sharpeners mouth opened and closed as tomato faced Videl shrugged Micks arm off before running off blushing. It took Erasa one moment to realize what had happened, before she took off after Videl, hounding her with a hundred questions.

If the tension between the boys was high before,now it was skyrocketing.

"Gohan give me some time with Mick ok, just go on to class and I'll join you in a minute…" said a serious looking Sharpener, never taking his eyes off Mick.

Gohan looked uneasily between the two before walking off to class. However thanks to his Saiyan hearing he distinctly heard Sharpener whisper "You. Me. At 4. Baseball field".

Naïve as he was it didn't take long before Gohan figured out about the fight. Making a quick ki check he knew that Mick was slightly stronger than Sharpener. Signing loudly Gohan walked to class wondering why Videl's face had turned beet-red when Mick slid an arm over her shoulder.

**With Videl and Erasa**

Videl Satan being the crime-fighter and the Champs daughter prided herself in being fast, but unfortunately was not as fast as a gossip hungry Erasa.

"VIDELLLLLLL! You have a crush on Mick don't you. I knew you would eventually give in and find a boyfriend, so when are you gonna ask him out? Have you kissed him? Since when do yo…" asked an extra bubbly Erasa.

"Rase, it's just a stupid crush. I do..do… don't like him that way Rase, though he is rather hot with a …. Wait did I just say that?" blabbered a lovesick Videl as Erasa just squealed in delight as she realized just how big of a crush Videl had. Videl sighed as she saw Erasa grin widely.

Erasa saw Videl's face and her face softened as she put a hand over her best friends shoulder and asked "What's the matter Vi?" Videl solemnly looked up at Erasa before replying "Am afraid to fall in Love".

**Lunch-12:30**

It was Gohan's favorite part of the day – Lunch. Yet the demi-Saiyan had something other than food in his mind (What's this world coming to?). Sharpener and Mick had entered class shortly after him. However Erasa and Videl had completely missed out on class Math class.

He went out to the cafeteria to have a look and saw both of them sitting under a tree chatting happily. He walked over to them, his worry forgotten at the sight of seeing both of them smiling.

"Hey there Videl, Erasa" he said as they greeted him in unison.

"How come you both didn't attend Math class?" asked Gohan worry evident in his voice. Erasa and Videl smiled at his cuteness before Erasa answered "We had some girl talk in the bathroom Gohan".

Gohan put a hand to his chin thinking deeply on what girl talk meant as Videl and Erasa laughed at his gesture. The happiness was short lived as Sharpener and Mick arrived at the table glaring at each other all the time. The tension in the air seemed to burn the peaceful atmosphere that prevailed before.

Everyone got out their lunches, as Sharpener suddenly shot at Mick, venom laced in his tone "Why don't you buzz off Mick, we eat here every day and we don't quite cherish your presence".

"Oh I didn't mean to intrude, I just thought I could join you Videl" Mick said in an apologetic tone.

Videl turned and glared at Sharpener before answering "Of course Mick, feel free to join us anytime".

She smiled at Mick before turning to Sharpener and saying "There is no reason to be rude Sharpener, Why can't you be friendly like Gohan".

Said boy looked up from his meal with a piece of meat hanging off his mouth, he looked at Videl and then at Sharpener before shrugging off and continuing his meal.

Erasa silently looked at the exchange between Sharpener and Videl while not missing the victorious smirk on Mick's face before whispering "Maybe I was wrong" which went unheard to all HUMAN ears.

**After Lunch-Physics Class**

The rest of lunch had passed away without much of an incident. With Sharpener deep in thought, Videl and Mick chatting away, the ever energetic blond full of concern and a certain demi-Saiyan dreaming about more food lunch had come to an end, and it was Advanced Physics.

However unknown to the five a certain news had spread throughout the entire school. While Sharpener and Mick had arranged their fight a skinny nerd (Peter) had been hiding inside his locker; hell being squeezed inside a small locker was better than to get in the way of some angry jock.

After the jocks had left he had crawled out of his locker only to come face to face with Stapler (typical jock of OSH).  
**Flashback**

"He..He..Helloooo Stapler, a good afternoon to you" stuttered Peter. "Well, well what do we have here… I think I'll have ya for lunch nerd" mocked Stapler.

"You wouldn't dare, cause if you did, I won't tell you the venue and timing of Sharpeners fight today; don't bother askin others cause I was the only person who heard it" he yelled in fear. All heads in the room turned in his direction as the nerd squeaked like a lab rat up for testing.

The information had been beaten out of the nerd by the student body, and everyone was rooting for their favorite jocks of OSH.

**End-Flashback**

Now back in class the teacher was droning on about some equation none of the students gave a damn about (except Gohan of course). Since Videl's outburst at lunch Sharpener had been unusually quiet which worried Erasa and Gohan, though Videl was oblivious to it.

The quiet atmosphere in the gang was broken as a random jock from behind questioned "Hey man Sharpener, Good luck for your fight againt Mick, you guys are fighting for Videl right?"

Videl turned at the jock and gave him a full force Satan glare, as said jock recoiled and took off to the bathroom at full speed.

Videl turned towards Sharpener and Mick before saying "EXPLAIN?" Mick cut Sharpener to it as he briefed Videl in on his edited version of what happened.

Erasa and Gohan listened to the conversation with intrest. In the end Videl just shook her head before turning to Sharpener and saying "You don't have to fight Mick over me because i just asked him out after lunch. And Sharpener, we are officially a couple now" as loudly as she could.

The entire class gasped as Mick smirked at Sharpeners reaction. Excited whispers broke out throughout the class as Sharpener yelled "The Fights Still ON" before he put his head down on the desk cursing under his beath.

"No Sharpener, I will not allow you both to fight just over me, and furthermore …." started Videl

She never got to finish her sentence as Mark silenced her before getting up and saying "The fights still on Sharpy, but why don't we change the bet" he said as he smirked and continued "How about whoever losses quits the SATAN DOJO" he said as the class including the teacher turned to Sharpener who just held up his hand in acknowledgement of signing his part of the deal.

The teacher cleared his throat to get the classes attention'; in any other occasion it would have worked, however with the clash of OSH's hottest and strongest jocks for the Champ's daughter the class was thinking along every line except physics.

The teacher sighed 'There goes my class, leave it to some jocks to ruin my day. Hmmm I hope they kick each other's …' before he declared the rest of the period as free.

The rest of the classes after lunch passed out without much of an incident, except with the whole school whispering about the upcoming fight.

"Gohan is there a way to talk Sharpener out of this fight" asked a worried Erasa, as Gohan just shook his knowing that the determined blonde would never back down from a fight, especially from a fight with the boy who had wounded his pride and taken his so called girl.

Sharpener had bunked the last period and no one knew where he was. Mick had left with Videl, much to Gohan's and Erasa's disappointment as soon as the last bell had rung. Currently Gohan and Erasa were headed to the school baseball field.

When they arrived at the field they saw a huge crowd assembling. They knew that the whole school had heard about the fight, but never in a million years did they expect to see all senior and junior high students assembled there. Pushing their way through the crowd Gohan and Erasa spotted Sharpener and Mick glaring at each other at the center of the crowd getting ready to fight.

However the thing that shocked them the most was the fact that Videl was by Mick's side cheering for him, whilst forgetting that her boyfriend's opponent was none other than Sharpener, the boy whom she had considered as one of her best friends for nearly a decade.

They ran over to Sharpener as Erasa cried "you don't have do this Sharpy,….." but was cut across by Sharpener as he smiled at her concerned face before saying "No Rase, I have to do this, you wouldn't understand and i dont expect you to".

"But…."Erasa tried to protest but Gohan put a hand on her shoulder and nodding at Sharpener. "Gohan…." Sharpener started but was interrupted as Gohan said "I will be rooting for you" before he steered Erasa out of the fight and harm's way.

Sharpener looked at the boy whom he had come to trust over the two months and smiled a genuine smile before focusing his full attention on Mick. "Sharpener will win this fight, right Gohan" Erasa asked as she looked up at the demi-Saiyan.

Gohan smiled down at her before his face turned serious whispering so lowly that Erasa barely heard it "I wish I could say that".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Baseball Field- 4:15 P.M**

Sharpener growled as Mick dodged yet another punch of his. The fight had started 5 minutes ago, with Sharpener on the offensive forcing Mick to go defensive. Though Sharpener would never admit it he knew Mick was much faster than him, however he still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

The fight had begun much to the 11th graders excitement with Sharpener on the offensive with an Eagle Punch. Mick had barely dodged it, but had countered it with a good jab that had given the blond a black eye. The fight had continued with the blonde trying all the Satan combos he knew, which unfortunately didn't change the fact that Mick knew them too.

As for Mick, though he too was an ego driven maniac like the other jocks but when it came to a fight he was cleverer than people gave him credit for. He knew that he had irritated and aggravated Sharpener enough to make the blondes Stance sloppy. Hell even his punches seemed to be completely off target. He seemed like a loose animal going all out in fury. Mick knew that once he had aggravated Sharpener enough he had the fight in the bag.

For Gohan the speed of the fight was slower than watching paint dry. He could see the frustrated face of Sharpener as he threw another right hook only to be blocked by Mick. He had had little hope for the blonde after comparing his ki to that of Mick, but he had hoped for Sharpener to outwit his opponent with skill and techniques, but he was disappointed when he saw Sharpener rush in like a loose animal. One look at Sharpeners eye told Gohan that he was out of control, it was ablaze with rage.

Videl cheered as she saw Mick dodge yet another Satan kick. She knew her boyfriend was a great fighter, though he still paled in comparison to her. 'Mick may be a good fighter but she was Videl Satan, daughter of the champ, second only to her dad'. Videl had always wanted a boyfriend, one on whose shoulders she could rest her head on and not care about a thing in the world. But due to her father's stupid rule she had yet to enjoy such a privilege. However she knew that she could convince her dad stating Mick was his top student or something like that ….. She yelled even more as she saw him land a punch on Sharpeners gut, not even thinking a second back that the blonde was one of the few she trusted and had valued as a friend.

Even a person inexperienced in martial arts such as Erasa knew that Sharpener was losing…... badly. The blonde was getting killed out there as Erasa watched on helplessly at one of her best friends getting crushed. She though that the fight might at least go evenly with each boy getting in a few hits, but as far as her inexperienced eye could pick out, Mick was picking Sharpener apart. She felt hers eyes get wet as she saw Sharpener receive a devastating blow to the gut. She clutched onto the demi-Sayins hand as he looked down at her his eyes filled with concern for the blonde.

Sharpener knew he was losing it, he had taken way too many blows. He had only one eye left, his right leg had been rendered totally useless by Mick's Satan kick, yet he hadn't been able to land even a single hit on Mick, except for a few jabs. He looked up to see Mick hadn't even broken a sweat and was having a victorious smirk on his face. Sharpener felt something he hadn't felt for quite a long time, fear. He knew now that he had no chance against the red haired teen, 'No I won't give up, i can't lose' was all he thought before he took up a defensive stance.

'So Sharpy's scared huh. That's all I need, time to end this with my special technique' thought Mick as he went on with an all-out offensive stance. He ran at Sharpener yelling dodon punch, the blonde smirked as he caught the punch full force in his palm. A resounding crack was heard as Sharpener was seen withering in pain on the ground with a smirking Mick standing right next to the boy in agony, before he turned to the audience with his hands up in the air signaling his win.

The roar was deafening as the school cheered for Videl Satan's boyfriend who had disposed of a top student of the champ like it was nothing. Said boy however raised his hand silencing the crowd before motioning Videl to be at his side. Videl walked up to him as he threw his hands around her shoulder before pointing at Sharpener and saying "That's what will happen to anyone who messes with my girl" and smiling gorgeously at Videl who felt her heart melt.

Videl was on fire. Her boyfriend had just wiped the floor with Sharpener. She felt soo proud of him for defeating the blonde just because he had been bothering her. 'Wait is he calling me there' Videl thought as she ran up to her boyfriend who made the announcement of leaving her alone. 'Hell he was definitely worth it' thought Videl although a small part of her felt uncomfortable about the arm on her shoulder.  
**With Sharpener **

Gohan and Erasa had rushed to Sharpeners side as soon as he had been knocked out. Erasa and gohan had been shocked to see Videl by Micks side, even after seeing what Mick did to Sharpener, let alone come and help. Gohan had had a grim expression on his face as Mick had claimed Videl to be his. Soon the crowd cleared out after booing for Sharrpner and cheering for Mick, hell it was typical teenage behavior. You were respected only if you were strong and buff and ….. Those who were out of martial arts were treated like shit. Hell, this was Satan city man, the city where the champ lived. Survival of the fittest, etc. However these were the least of his worries for a certain demi-Saiyan

The blonde however had lost consciousness due to the pain from not only his broken hand but from all over his body. Erasa was on top Sharpeners chest crying her eyes out with a demi-Saiyan frantically trying to hush her down. "Erasa he will be fine, we just have to get him to a hospital to get his hand badged up" yelled Gohan as he finally managed to pry the girl off the blonde.

He made a quick ki check making sure the blonde was alright before lifting him up with ease. Erasa making a mental note to ask Gohan how he managed to lift Sharpener like he weighed nothing said "Here Gohan put him in my car and let's take him to a hospital" as she threw out a capsule from which a yellow sedan appeared. Gohan loaded the blonde in the back seat before he took the front seat with Erasa on the wheel.

**Two Hours later At Satan City Hospital– 6:30 P.M**

"No mom, I am drinking with my friends…. No am not fighting, my friend is hurt … but… oh come on mom, he had a fight not me. Please moom….. Oh I promise…. No mom I have not become a delinquent….. Yes, I will be back by dinner…. Ya and tell Goten that I will play with him as soon as I get home… ya mom, I love you too, goodbye." 'Phew' signed Gohan as he finished telling his mother that he would be crashing home late tonight.

He took the stairs to the 5th floor and entered ward no 36, Sharpener was sleeping after the shot the nurse gave, his hand had bandaged heavily. Erasa looked up from his bed and smiled. Gohan went up to her and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder before saying "Maybe, you should go home". Erasa just shook her head before turning her gaze again to Sharpener.

Gohan was about to insist when the door flew open and a blonde women in blue jeans and a red jacket walked in. "Sharpener" she gasped as she ran over to his side pushing away Gohan. "Oh my boy…" she wailed. 'Geez, she reminds me of my mom a bit' Gohan thought as Erasa walked up to comfort Sharpeners mom.

"Its okay Mrs. Pencil, the nurse said that he would be up and about by tomorrow" said Erasa as Mrs. Pencil turned and asked "How did he get hurt like this?" she asked turning to Gohan worry evident in her voice. "Ummm…uh…You see …." Gohan started but was interrupted by Erasa as she cooked up some wild cock-bull story which amazingly enough Mrs. Pencil believed. "So, you kids then brought him here" she said smiling at both of them, Erasa smiled as Gohan nodded dumbly. "That's sweet of you both, now why don't you both get home and get some rest, you have done so much for me already" she said looking utterly grateful before she turned to Sharpener and started stroking his hair.

"But …" Erasa started but was cut short as Gohan put a hand on her and motioned to Mrs. Pencil fondling her son. Erasa smiled at the scene before both teenagers made it out of the ward closing the door silently behind them.

Erasa and Gohan exited the hospital as Erasa de-capsulized her car. "So where's your ride Gohan" said Erasa as she turned to Gohan expecting him to pull out a capsule. "Ummmm…my ride…you see….ummm… I take the town bus… ya that's right, I take the town bus out and then a bullet right. That's right, ya … nothing to be suspicious about you see" said Gohan doing the infamous Son Grin TM.

"Ooookkkk" said Erasa uncertainly wondering if such a naïve, lame … lie could be told. "Ok Gohan, am going home, Goodbye" said Erasa as she slipped into her car waving at him. "Goodbye. See ya at school tomorrow" said Gohan as he watched her leave.

'Phew, that was close' Gohan thought disappearing into thin air, though he didn't count a certain blonde looking through her rearview mirror as she drove on home.

**439 Mountain Area – 6:45 P.M**

Goten waved a hand in front of his brother, as the demi-Saiyan sat deep in thought. "Mommy Mommy, Gohan's dying, He's not responding …." yelled a frantic Goten as he ran out of Gohan's room.

'How can Videl act like this? I thought she was better than that. Figures I was wrong. Man, she didn't even spare a glance at Sharpener after he lost the fight. Guess her ego is getting the best of her, maybe I should step in knock her a few pegs down. No I can't do that. It will break my cover' were deep thoughts of a demi-Saiyan as he stared off into space.

"What?" yelled Chi-Chi as she raced up the stairs. There was no way she was going to lose her little scholar, No sir. She burst into Gohans room with Goten on her heels to see Gohan staring off into space.

"Is everything alright sweetie" she asked in a sweet tone. "Gohan?" she continued as a vein throbbed in her head when he did not respond. "Owwwww ….. Why did you hit me mom" yelled Gohan as Chi-Chi put away the Frying pan of DoomTM . "That's for not responding to you mom. Now tell me what's on your mind" she yelled as Goten slowly backed out of the room seeing his mom waving her weapon.

"No mom, I was just thinking about Sharpener being in the hospital. It's not like him to lay bandaged up and helpless" Gohan said as he looked up to see his mother's face soften.

"You're just like your father, always caring about others. Sweetie why don't you give him a sensu bean" she suggested. "No mom, I can't do that, how will I explain myself after the bean heals Sharpener. They'll want to know more about it and it will all lead to breaking my cover at school" signed Gohan.

"Don't stress too much Gohan, why don't you be a good boy now and do your homework, while I get dinner ready in an hour" she said kissing his forehead before exiting his room to prepare dinner.

Gohan signed before taking out his schoolbag to do his homework. As he opened his schoolbag out fell a sheet of paper. 'What's this' he thought to himself before spreading out the sheet and going through it as his eyes widened in shock. "Man how could I have forgotten about the field trip. Geez with admitting sharpener in the hospital I forgot about visiting Bulma about this. Hope they agree with what I have in mind. Man I can't believe that am going to bribe them" he thought out loud before tucking the permission slip into his pocket making a mental note to get it signed by his mother.

**439 Mountain Area – 8:00 P.M**

"And finished" said Gohan as he closed his math homework, "Grrrrrrrr" a loud growl emerged from his Stomach. "Boys dinners' ready!" yelled Chi-Chi as the Son boys magically appeared out of thin air at the dining table. They waited patiently for their mother to take her share of the food (experience with the Frying Pan of Doom TM had taught them this ) before digging in.

Dinner at the Son household was usually quiet except for the usual clash of plated and chopsticks. Gohan finished first as he patted his stomach in a typical Son like manner before saying "Dinner was great as always, thanks mom".

"So how your day at school?" questioned Chi-Chi as Gohan quickly stuttered an "Uhhhh….school…. ummmm…ya … it was good" before running off to bed claiming he had to get up early. 'Phew that was close' he thought as he got into bed thinking about the two blondes and Videl's unusual behavior before slowly drifting off to sleep.

**439 Mountain Area – 7:00 A.M**

It was 7 in the morning and our favorite demi-Saiyan was gobbling up his breakfast. He hadn't been able to sleep well because of his worries for the blonde and Videl. He knew that Sharpener would make a full recovery save for his pride, But Videl … He wasn't so sure. Her actions yesterday had annoyed him very much.

The fact that Gohan son, the ever so smiling, easy going, carefree, mature, easily forgiving young man and the son of Goku son, had found a person annoying meant He or she had done something grave, not some childish stuff but … Videl Satan had turned down a friend. Gohan wouldn't have believed it had he not seen it with his own eyes, hell he wouldn't have even believed his eyes if it weren't for the fire he had seen in Videl's eyes, the intense blaze, rooting wholeheartedly for Mick to win, not in an instant, a second, in millisecond had she thought about the fate and humiliation Sharpener would have to face.

Gohan got up from the dining table deep in thought. He barely whispered a goodbye to his mom and ruffled Gotens hair, before blasting off into the sky. "Mommy, what's wrong with Gohan" asked Goten as he looked up at his mother. "It's nothing to worry about sweetie; your brother has a lot of things in his mind right now. He'll come round once he gets his problems sorted" said Chi-Chi smiling at the miniature Goku. "Oh….. I dint know you could store things in your head" said Goten before running off to play.

**With Gohan**

Any girl would favor her boyfriend over any other guy; say even over a friend. But hell, it was ridiculous to turn you back against someone whom she had known for several years just for the sake of a guy she had barely known for eight hours. No he wasn't going to leave this alone, he was going to make Videl come the right way. "He would speak to her first thing in today at school. 'He was going to put things the way they were before, even if it meant separating Videl and Mick' thought Gohan as he blasted off towards school.

**Orange Star High – 8:00 A.M**

Gohan walked into the classroom to find Erasa lying down on her desk. "Hey Erasa" said Gohan. The bubbly blonde looked up from the desk smiling weakly as she muttered "Hey cutie". "So hows Sharpener" asked Gohan as Erasa smiled brightly before replying "Oh he'll be fine, though the doctor said that he would be taking today off" replies Erasa before she proceeded to lay her head on the table.

"Ummm…. Erasa, is there something you want to share with me?" asked Gohan knowing that something was definitely up as she muttered a small "Nothing", as this was not the way Erasa had greeted him for the past two months but decided to keep quiet making a mental note to ask her later when she was a bit more cheerful.

Taking his seat beside Erasa he waited for Videl to come. He was disappointed however to find Mick walking into class at that precise moment. The red haired youth walked upto their row before seating himself in Sharpeners seat which was two seats from Erasa's.

The blond looked up and scowled and said "That's Sharpy's seat Mick. Why don't you go and sit someplace else?" "Not very friendly, are we today" mocked Mick as he continued "I will sit wherever I see fit seeing I am the strongest fighter in this school" he boasted before arrogantly adjusting his chair.

Erasa turned her back to him muttering "jerk". "Oh and Erasa, you don't have to worry about Sharpener no more cause from the beating I gave him yesterday, I doubt he would be showing up anytime soon" he said irritating Gohan and Erasa further.

Erasa clutched her fingernails as Gohan curled his fist. Mick saw Gohans curled fist before commenting "Oh and nerd-boy, don't even think about throwing a punch at me because I doubt I would have so much as a scratch on my pretty face though I could snap you like a twig" he said smirking.

Gohan just turned and looked at him with a grim expression on his face contemplating between the urge to deck the arrogant boy on the head and exposing his secrets and ignoring him whilst concealing his identity. 'Maybe I do have to knock him a few pegs down' Gohan thought as the door banged open breaking him out of his thoughts as a smiling raven haired pig-tailed girl walked in.

Erasa's head snapped towards the door from the desk to look at Videl. Said girl however had her gaze totally on Mick as she walked up the steps. The red haired boy just smiled on at his girlfriend as she occupied the seat between him and Erasa. Videl muttered a quick "Hey" to Gohan and Erasa before turning her back to them and engaging in a conversation with her new boyfriend.

Gohan and Erasa just watched on as Mick flirted with Videl. The teacher entered the classroom interrupting the couple's conversation.

Class passed on without much of an incident except for Mick and Videl passing notes under the table which much to Gohan's surprise greatly irritated the blonde, whom he had thought was responsible for making the two a couple. She kept stealing angry glances at the couple.

They had a ten minutes break before their next class as Gohan planned on how to strike up a conversation with Erasa, he had to know what had happened between the blonde and Videl. "So Erasa mind telling me what's on your mind" asked Gohan casually as Erasa mumbled "Nothing" before returning to her routine for the day which was glaring at Videl and Mick.

Gohan laid a hand on Erasa's shoulder and said "Erasa, something is definitely bothering you, it's not like you to keep silent all day" and continued when she signed indicating that she was listening "you even keep stealing angry glances at Videl and Mick, please do tell me what's wrong, I'll try my best to help" said Gohan smiling sweetly at the blonde.

She looked thoughtful for a second before breaking into a wide grin and smiling genuinely for the first time that day. "You're so sweet Gohan. I'll tell you what's wrong at lunch" she said indicating Mick and Videl voicing that they may be heard. Gohan slowly nodded his head as he thought about the possibility of being overheard by Videl and Mick, 'Hell they are all over each other' he thought before smiling as he saw that Videl was happy.

What was left of the remaining ten minutes of break passes away with Erasa returning to her bubbly self as she filled him in on the last thing he wanted to hear, Gossip. 'Maybe I shouldn't have cheered her up' thought Gohan miserably as the bell rang signaling the end of Gossip and the beginning of Math.

**Orange Star High – Lunch – 12:00 Noon**

The rest of classes before lunch passed on with Gohan sleeping through each class, utterly bored at the fact of learning something he had learned when he was 12. However the ring of bell and Erasa yelling lunch was enough to get the demi-Saiyan out of his slumber.

They turned towards the couple expecting them to join them during lunch, but were disappointed on seeing that even Videl was not paying them the slightest attention. Gohan and Erasa walked twords their usual eating spot only to find someone had already occupied their usual seat.

The guy's appearance was heard to cell considering he wore a long sleeved bue jacket with a matching blue cap, he had a pair of coolers on and he seemed to be staring off into space. The duo made their way slowly towards the stranger with Erasa in the lead. "Ummm Mr…. we usually eat lunch over here, so could you please find yourself another spot" she asked politely as the guy turned towards her smirking before replying "I eat here as well" as he slowly removed his coolers and cap letting blonde hair fall on his back. "SHARPY" yelled Erasa as she threw herself on the blonde.

"Hey Rase, I still have a broken hand you know" he said indicating towards his bandaged wrist which both of them had missed out. 'Man I have gotten rusty, how come I didn't sense Sharpener here' thought Gohan before saying "Hey Sharpener. How are you doing? "

"Hey there Brains, except for a broken wrist let out rib or two am just ready to roll" he replied as he smiled at the demi-Saiyan. Erasa suddenly turned serious "Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" she asked in a stern voice.

"Chill down Rase, I got dismissed about an hour ago" he said smiling. Erasa face softened as she cried "I was so worried about you" before throwing herself on the blonde again. After comforting the ever so caring blonde Sharpener told them since he had been dismissed from the hospital earlier than expected he had decided to drop in at school for the remaining hours as he had had nothing to do let alone go home and sleep.

"So mind telling me what happened after I fell unconscious" asked Sharpener as he turned dead serious all of a sudden.

"Well after you fainted, Gohan loaded you in my ride and we took you to the hospital, save you want to hear about Mick's speech on Videl was his and whoever touched her was gonna go down like you ….." said Erasa as Sharpener clenched his fist mumbling "Damn, I should've beaten him" as Gohan laid a hand on his shoulder saying "You should rest, before you do something reckless".

The blonde just smiled at the care he was receiving from his friends wondering how he was going to repay them with their kindness. "Sure guys" he said before turning to Gohan saying "Aren't you hungry today brains" knowing that was enough to get the demi-Saiyan going. The trio laughed, but their happy moment together was interrupted by the rude voice "Well well well, if it isn't Sharpy".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter-4**

Three heads turned towards the source of sound, Mick. The boy was smirking at Sharpener before slipping a hand around Videl's waist pulling her closer. Said girl just looked at Sharpener and nodded before taking Mick's hand from around her waist smiling, as she took her seat next to Erasa. Mick sat down next Gohan, who was now in between Sharpener and Mick. However Gohan was least bothered about the tension in air between the boys at his side since he was fully focused on lunch.

Lunch passed on with the couple chatting on about their date yesterday while the blond and the demi-Saiyan were caught in Erasa's latest gossip. It was English after lunch followed by Chemistry following which they had P.E ending their day.

As lunch ended the gang of five with the couple at the back headed to class. Gasps and shocks filled the corridor as Sharpener walked by. Some of the nerds and even some jocks moved away not wanting to face the boys wrath as some jocks plucked up the courage to yell "Yo Sharpener, is your ass up already for another beating" which were silenced by a single glare from the blonde.

Sharpener was the first to reach the class door where he paused before turning to Mick and saying "I have resigned from the Satan dojo" before walking into the class as he was followed by an astonished Erasa and Gohan along with a smirking Mick.

Gohan knew that though the Satan dojo was no good compared to the turtle hermit's teaching, it was the best amoung non-ki dojos. He had always heard Sharpener speak proudly about the place by saying things like "I feel alive only when am at the dojo" or he would sing a song on how great the champ was, and how he easily floored each student in the dojo.

Sharpener had once told him that he was one of the top students of Mr. Satan only second to Mick, Videl and a few others. The blonde had always spoken of the dojo like it was his second home, but now he didn't even seem faced by the fact that he would never again be able to set foot in the dojo.

"Sharpy, how are you going to train martial arts if you're not going to the dojo?" asked Erasa as the English teacher droned on about the importance of an essential clause. "I can always train at my house you know" said Sharpener trying to sound cheerful but failing miserably.

"You know Sharpy, I may show you how to throw a punch if stop crying" teased Mick as Sharpener just clenched his fist. "Stop being an ass all the time Mick" snapped Erasa as she turned twords Sharpener. Videl just looked on at the teacher not minding the argument between her boyfriend and Erasa.

"Don't listen to him Sharpy, you can train at your house as you said. You can always get stronger and put him in his place soon enough" said Erasa with a gentle smile as the blonde's hard features softened, something that rarely happened.

Gohan listened to all this whilst keeping his eyes on the teacher pretending to be listening. He was not surprised when Videl did not interfere with their bickering. He knew that she wanted to keep her boyfriend as well as her friends no matter what, but how could she do that when it was crystal clear that the blondes wanted nothing to do with Mick.

They were still putting up with him only due that fact that said girl liked him. Gohan knew that Videl had to interfere at some point, or it would end pretty badly, and the events of yesterday were fresh in his mind. 'I wonder what Mick thinks about putting up with Erasa and Sharpener' though Gohan as he tuned in the teachers lecture.

**Orange Star High - Gym**

English ended and Chemistry passed on with all the students taking notes vigorously. Currently the gang of five were walking towards the locker rooms to get changed for P.E. They arrived at the gym to find it loaded with much heavy working equipment.

A conversation came up as the gang waited for their P.E teacher. "So guys how do feel about the upcoming field trip to capsule corps" asked Erasa at no-one in particular. "I think it would be cool to meet the richest woman on the planet" said Mick as Videl joined in saying "Ya, she's even richer than my dad" trying to break the awkward silence.

"Hmmmm…. Nothings gonna be as good as Mr. Satan's camp" said Sharpener with a smirk. "Good for the strong ones like me and sad for a weakling like you" mocked Mick as Sharpener took a step forward curling his bandaged fist. The whole gym turned to see the commotion between the boys.

"You don't want to repeat yesterday do you" said Mick with a sly look as to everyone's astonishment the short tempered blonde smiled before replying "We will fight again one day, and that's the day I will beat you into the ground" said Sharpener as he turned and started walking towards the bleachers. Mick tried to follow him but was cut short as their coach Mr. Burn came in looking chirpy.

The students turned their attention towards their teacher, the encounter between Mick and Sharpener forgotten. "As you all know, we are going to be attending Camp Satan after our trip to capsule corps. However a small problem has arisen due to the champ's strength" the said as he continued seeing that the students were paying him the fullest attention "Considering the champs level of power, it would be embarrassing to the school if you students weren't able to keep up with his training, hence the I and the principal have come to an agreement of spending all the remaining P.E sessions till the trip in training you all in martial arts" the teacher finished as the class minus Gohan cheered.

"Now I want all you those who have trained martial arts on my left and those who haven't on the right" said Mr. Burn as the students shuffled rearranging themselves into groups. Gohan went along with Erasa to the group of untrained students not wanting to show off. Mick, Videl, and all the jocks of OSH went to the group left of the coach boasting proudly that they were the personally trained by Mr. Satan.

Sharpener sat on the bleachers watching the jocks throw insults on the nerds, though he couldn't stand the jocks mocking Gohan who seemed to be bluntly ignoring their comments. 'Hell, when my arm heals am gonna show those thick-heads not mess with brains' thought Sharpener angrily as the coach cleared his throat ready to begin the martial arts session.

"So with that out of the way, I will be teaching the weaker students how to adopt the Satan stance, while I want the trained students to run 5 laps, and do 100 push-ups after which you will be sparring" he said grinning. The trained jocks started their laps with Videl and Mick taking the lead.

Gohan groaned at the thought of learning the Satan stance. 'There's no way am gonna stoop as low as learning his stance' thought Gohan as the he and Erasa stood side by side. The coach did a weird sound before showing them a ridiculous stance in which Gohan could find a dozen openings.

'He's not even balancing his weight' thought Gohan as he observed the stance to be one to be used by a person preferring muscle over speed and brains. He just shook his head before sloppily imitating his teacher. The coach just shook his head at seeing all the ridiculous stances, before going to each student correcting them.

When he came over to Gohan he almost cried as the demi-Saiyan had purposely lifted a leg into the air in a clumsy pose. The student body snickered as the coach expelled Gohan to the bleachers claiming he didn't have the privilege of practicing martial arts in his current lifetime.

Gohan happily took the seat next to Sharpener as the blonde mumbled something along not knowing a simple stance. "So what do ya think about the field trip?" asked Sharpener as Gohan replied "I think it will be good" 'Man I forgot to visit Bulma, should do it after school' he thought before focusing his attention on the stronger students who were having a hard time with the 100 push-ups.

P.E ended with everyone except for Gohan and Sharpener exhausted. Videl quickly came and bid her good-byes to the trio as she ran off with Mick saying that he was going to introduce her to some of his friends. Sharpener left right after Videl saying he had to train. This left Gohan with Erasa as the bubbly blonde chatted away on various gossip as Gohan searched for a way to evade her and head for Capsule Corp.

"Hey Gohan what do you say to go see Sharpener train?" asked Erasa as she pulled him in the direction of Sharpener's house without waiting for a reply. 'Any normal person would have had his arm ripped. Good thing am a Saiyan' thought Gohan feeling the bubbly blonde's wrath.

**At Sharpener's House – 4:45 P.M**

Gohan arrived at Sharpener's house along with Erasa in her capsule car. He saw that the garage door was open. He extended his ki senses to find the blonde's ki fluctuating, indicating him to be training. He and Erasa got out of the capsule car and walked towards the house as they heard a frustrated yell. They entered the garage to find the blonde giving a punching bag everything he had. He saw them out of the corner of the eye waving a hand at them before taking out his frustration on the punching bag. Erasa and Gohan sat on a nearby desk waiting patiently for Sharpener to finish.

Sharpener finished his punching routine 20 minutes later. He signed before turning towards the duo and smiling "Sorry guys, I was a bit tensed up", "only a bit" teased Erasa playfully punching him on the shoulder.

"What we're doing punching the bag Sharpener" asked Gohan as Sharpener looked at him ridiculously before replying "I was training". "Martial Arts?" questioned Gohan as Sharpener rolled his eyes before replying a yes. "But I thought that you guys did kata's as training" asked Gohan recalling the P.E session. "What a good idea Gohan, why don't you show him some kata's Sharpy" butted in Erasa as Sharpener looked uncertainly at Gohan.

"Brains, you up to kick-ass" he asked with a smirk at the thought of Gohan decking some of the jocks that had bullies him at school. "Ummm… me….Martial Aaarts …. No Sharpener …. Am really not into fighting" stuttered Gohan as Sharpener looked at him maliciously.

"C'mon Brains, you need to know to kick-ass if you wanna be cool. Now be a good boy and imitate my stance" said Sharpener falling into the Satan stance. Gohan looked at Sharpener curiously tilting his head to the right. "What are you waiting for Brains, Chinese new year? Copy my stance" yelled Sharpener as Gohan looked at him one more time before replying "Ummmm Sharpener, won't your stance be more balanced if you shifted your weight a bit more on your right leg by moving your left a bit back" replied Gohan lamely.

Sharpener and Erasa exchanged looks before Sharpener applied Gohan's correction to his stance. He stayed in his new position for a few seconds before his face lit up like a child in a candy store as he exclaimed "Wow Brains, you must have read a lot of books on Martial arts. Man my new position is awesome; my body feels so relaxed and free to move along any direction". Erasa and Sharpener turned towards Gohan amazed that their friend had managed to modify a stance invented by the champ himself.

"Gohan, are you a student of Mr. Satan" chirped Erasa as Gohan shivered realizing that he had revealed that he knew martial arts. "No….. My dad taught me some techniques…. That's all" he said doing the Son GrinTM. "Well, you're showing me all the techniques your dad taught you, assuming they are as good as the last correction you made in my stance" said Sharpener delighted at the fact that he could progress in his training.

'Oh man …. What am I going to do? Guess I'll just show him a few katas from the demon style since I can't show him the turtle style. Yes that's right I can't show him the turtle style, he may be able to track the kata's to Master Roshi and the rest of the Z-Gang, but only I and Piccolo know the Demon style so it shouldn't be a problem" thought Gohan as he focused his attention back on Sharpener.

"What were you thinking hard about cutie" asked Erasa as Gohan replied "I was just deciding which kata to teach Sharpener" before turning to said boy and saying "Hey Sharpener, copy my stance" before assuming the first stance Piccolo had taught him as he found that it would be the easiest to teach Sharpener. Sharpener looked at him strangely before copying his stance, as Gohan corrected him.

This went on for an hour as Erasa watched the boys do a series of kata's. 'Gohan is something else' she thought as she watched him correct Sharpener for the 100th time but patiently none the less. Soon Sharpener was exhausted from doing the kata's but Gohan hadn't even broken a sweat.

"So Gohan how come you kept the fact that you knew Martial Arts from us" asked Erasa with a hint of suspicion in her voice as Gohan did the Son GrinTM before stuttering a "You never asked" excuse before turning towards the other blonde to avoid suspicion.

Erasa smiled at his cute gesture before turning to the exhausted blonde who managed to say "Brains…. You….. Me ….. Train….. After school… From five" before he fell back down panting hard.

Gohan signed as he flew home, 'Me and my big mouth' he thought recalling his comment on correcting Sharpener's stance. 'Guess I do owe him some training after I stood back and allowed Mick to give him the beating of his lifetime' thought Gohan before remembering about the field trip and blasting off in the direction of Capsule Corp.

**Capsule Corp**

Gohan landed outside Capsule Corporation. He walked up to the door only to find it ajar. Smiling to no one in particular he walked in only to step on a trip wire which set off buzzers everywhere. He looked up just in time to see a bucket of cold water drop off the ceiling.

He smirked before firing a small ki blast vaporizing the water as he extended his ki senses in search of a lavender haired kid only to find said kid hiding inside a shoe closet nearby. He coolly walked over to the closet before yanking it open and grabbing an 8 year old Demi-Saiyan by the ankle dangling him upside down. "Trunks" Gohan said as Trunks grinned sheepishly before asking "Wanna play Gohan". 'Play, Play, Play is that all kids care about' said Gohan remembering what he had done as a kid as he set Trunks down before heading in the direction of Bulma's ki signature which was most probably in the direction of her lab.

**Bulmas's Lab – Capsule Corp – 6:00 P.M**

"Hey Bulma" greeted Gohan as he entered Bulma's lab. "Well, if it isn't my Godson" exclaimed Bulma as she gave the Demi-Saiyan a hug before saying "Long time no see Gohan, you should visit us more often. You know it gets kind of lonely here with only Trunks to talk to".

"Isn't Vegeta here?" Gohan asked before extending his ki senses to find Vegeta training in the Gravity room. "Humpfff …. If you are talking about the Prince of three Saiyans, His highness wastes away every day in the name of training for the next threat. Honestly have you Saiyan's ever taken out the trash" Bulma ranted as Gohan covered his ears.

Bulma's face softened after seeing this gesture as she cheered up by asking "So what's the matter kiddo, you don't usually visit me unless it's something important".

Gohan looked at her dumbly for a second before remembering the purpose of his visit. "Bulma" he yelled making the blue haired genius to cover her ears, "How could you do this to me, How can you invite my class for the field trip, How am I going to conceal my secrets with you being related to each one of them" he ranted as Bulma composed herself before replying "Gohan do you think that I am dumb enough to not think of these beforehand or have you lost faith in my intelligence" said Bulma in a 'Don't you dare tone' as Gohan Shut up immediately not wanting to face her wrath.

She signed as Gohan plucked up the courage to ask "What about Trunks and Vegeta?" She looked at him for a second before smirking and replying "I have already bribed them as I have done on many other occasions" she said and continued on seeing the Demi-Saiyans confused face "I tricked Trunks by allowing him to stay at your place for the two days, so far he doesn't even know about the students coming on a field trip cause if I tell him he'll be wanting to stay to try some of his pranks as he did the last time" Gohan shivered at the thought of pranks as Bulma continued "As for Vegeta let's say I hit him deal which he couldn't refuse" said Bulma winking at Gohan.

The Demi-Saiyan tilted his head to the side thinking deeply before naively asking "What's the deal Bulma?" Bulma smirked before whispering "Wicked Sex" in the Demi-Saiyans ear as he turned bright red stuttering a "Gotta go play with Trunks" before running out of the lab.

Bulma laughed for a Good five minutes before returning to her work. 'When you're ready we'll get Satan back for his lies and his insults on the Goku without putting the Z-Gang in the spot light especially Gohan' she thought looking pridefully at her half-finished invention.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter-5**

**Capsule Corp – 7:00 A.M**

Gohan lay down exhausted in his room at Capsule Corp. Trunks had tired him out totally, 'I hope Goten's not in a mood to play' thought Gohan as he slowly got up before heading to the main lobby.

"Brat" called a voice as Gohan turned to find Vegeta standing at the end of the corridor. He signed before waving his hand saying "Hey Vegeta". The Saiyan prince glared for a few seconds before saying the two words Gohan wasn't ready to hear "Let's Spar"

**The 439 Mountain Area – 8:30 P.M **

A bruised and bleeding Gohan landed at his house after an hour of sparring with Vegeta. A frying pan landed on his head as soon as he entered his house as Chi-Chi yelled "SON GOHAN DARE YOU COME HOME THIS LATE, I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU" as Goten covered in a corner.

"Mom… I went to visit Bulma and Vegeta forced me to spar with him" said Gohan as Chi-Chi's face did a 360 as she said "Why didn't you say so before?" "So how was your day at school" she asked as the Son family seated themselves for dinner. "Fine mom" said Gohan as he and Goten dug into their dinner.

**The 439 Mountain Area – 9:30 P.M**

"Phew" signed Gohan as he finished his Chemistry lab assignment. 'Good thing there wasn't much of work for today' he thought before walking towards his bed for some well-deserved sleep, but was tackled by Goten as the bundle of energy exclaimed "Will you play with me Gohan" with puppy dog-eyes.

"Not today Goten" said Gohan as he tore his eyes away from his brother, "But I promise to spar with you tomorrow morning" he said as Goten's face lit up. "You're the bestest Big brother, Big brother" he said as he ran out of the room with pure joy.

"With that settled, now to get some sleep" said Gohan to no-one in particular before plopping onto his bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

**Satan City – 11:30 P.M**

For anyone looking from above, Satan City looked like paradise. With moon light reflecting off all the tall buildings with its people in peace and harmony, it was a sight to behold, even 7 years after the Cell-Games.

However, a man dresses in a black suit with a red bow and a matching black hat was walking along the 22nd floor of a tall building named Silicon Valley with a briefcase clutched tightly within his white fingers. He reached a metallic white door and poked his head into a box nearby opening his eyes wide for the retinal scan.

The big metallic door popped open with a "Welcome agent T10" as the man walked in with the briefcase. He walked up to a much smaller metallic door before speaking into a nearby intercom "Dr. G, I have brought you the parts you ordered for". "Put them on the nearby desk and get the hell out" came a coarse voice through the intercom as the agent did as said before leaving the doctor to his own.

He walked out of the room and entered the elevator pressing the ground floor button "I'll personally kill him after we put his brains to the required use" he thought out loud with a sinister smile.

**The Next Day**

**Orange Star High – 8:40 A.M**

'Am late again' thought Gohan as he rushed along the corridor towards his locker. Faster than a normal eye could see Gohan swapped things from his locker for his first period.

He ran and turned around the next corner, only to feel someone else bump into his chest. Said someone flew a good 9 feet before landing on their butt. It was none other than the unfriendly neighborhood crime fighter Videl Satan. Gohan ran up to said girl giving her a hand, as she looked up at him with a dazed look wondering how a steel wall was offering her a hand.

She shook her head before staring into the concerned face of Gohan, "Videl are you alright" he asked as she glared before shouting "How could a scrawny nerd like you hurt me" before taking off in the direction of her locker.

Gohan kept looking at the spot where Videl had fallen before heading off to class looking crest-fallen, 'two days with that boy, and I am no-one to you Videl' he thought as he entered class no even bothering to answer the teachers questions as he went up to his desk and slumped on it.

**With Videl**

'Maybe I was a bit harsh on poor Gohan, but Mick did say that he was allergic to nerds and it was against all rules for a nerd and a fighter to be friends' she thought taking a few books from her locker. 'But why do I feel so …Down just because I was harsh on Gohan. Maybe it's that ever so sweet Character of his that's getting to me' she thought as she entered class taking a seat next to Mick who squeezed her hand beneath the desk.

She casually turned her head to look at Gohan who seemed to be slumped on the desk, despite Erasa's furious attempts of poking him to get his attention.

**Orange Star High – Lunch – 12:00 Noon**

"Where's Gohan" asked Erasa worried as Sharpener shrugged before replying "He said that he needed some time alone before taking off to god knows where" said Sharpener and continued seeing Erasa's worried face "C'mon Rase, Brains just needs some privacy at the moment" giving her a reassuring smile. He turned to look at Videl who turned away to face Mick not wanting to make eye contact. 'So it's you who's responsible for Gohan's mood. I knew it.' thought Sharpener.

He was broken out of his thoughts by Erasa who suddenly rose from her seat saying "Am going to go look for Gohan. He has never acted like this before; I wonder what's bothering him …."

She was rudely interrupted by Videl who said "I know why nerd-boy is upset" said Videl coolly in an attempt to impress Mick by stressing over the word Nerd-Boy.

Erasa was the first to recover from the shock of Videl calling Gohan names as she demanded "What did you say to poor Gohan?" Videl smirked before replying "I just put him in his place" all the while looking at Mick hoping he was impressed by her change, though she couldn't shake off the immense guilt in her heart.

'No if my change in attitude makes Mick happy, then I don't care about the consequences. He loves me and so do I, I'll do anything to please him even if it hurts me' she thought smiling at her boyfriend.

Erasa fumed as she dragged Sharpener to the roof, the only place she knew where Gohan could be. She opened the door of the roof to find Gohan sitting on a ledge with his entire food in front of him staring off into space deep in thought.

"Gohan, cutie" chirped Erasa snapping Gohan out of his thoughts. He gave them a weak smile before taking a piece of meat from his lunch. "Hey Erasa, Sharpener" he mumbled before proceeding to eat his lunch.

Erasa walked up to Gohan and said "Don't let her bother you cutie, she just need's to sort out her priorities. You have taken into account that this boyfriend thing is new to her". Gohan looked up at her with a smile 'Erasa sure knows how to cheer up someone' he thought as she finished "Videl, Just wants to impress Mick by copyning his attitude" before smiling kindly at the demi-Saiyan.

**Sharpener's House – 4:45 P.M**

"So Brains, mind telling me where you learned to fight so well" asked Sharpener impressed by his friend's fighting skills.

Gohan looked at him nervously before replying"My dad and some of his friends taught me" before quickly changing the conversation to Sharpeners stance.

They trained till 5:30 after which Sharpener was utterly exhausted. He laid down on the garage floor as Erasa came up to the boys, "Gohan how come you don't go with those who know Martial arts in P.E" asked Erasa as Gohan nervously scratched the back of his head laughing a gentle laugh before managing a "I don't know that much Erasa".

Erasa just shook her head at the thought of her close friend not being able to tell a simple lie. 'There is more to Gohan than what meets the eye' she thought. 'Both he and Sharpener trained for over an hour and Sharpener is out cold, yet Gohan hasn't even broken sweat, but he tells me that he doesn't know Martial arts' were Erasa's thoughts as she and Gohan bid their goodbye's to Sharpener before heading off home.

'No wonder Videl was hounding this boy for his secrets, the boys a walking enigma. But if he wants his privacy I will respect it' she thought before she and Gohan parted ways with said boy going towards the bus stand to take the bus out of Satan city.

As soon as Erasa was out of sight our Demi-Saiyan ran into a nearby alley before disappearing into thin air only to reappear miles above Satan city, as he blasted off of towards the 439 Mountain Area.

**With Videl – 5:00 P.M**

Videl was walking with Mick along the roads of Satan city. They had gone to an ice cream parlor with some friends of Mick who had badly wanted to hang out with 'THE VIDEL SATAN'. They kept praising her father, how strong he was, how strong she was, which annoyed her to the core.

'Well on the bright side I do have Mick, but it is knid of lonely without Rase, Sharpy and Gohan ….. poor boy, guess I shouldn't have been so hard on him, he did look rather hurt' she thought before saying "I'll apologize to him tomorrow" to no one in particular.

All heads around the table turned as Videl realized that she had said it out loud. "Apologize to who Videl? I don't want my girlfriend apologizing to some punk" Mick asked as he looked at her with a strange face.

"No Mick, it's just that I went a bit hard on Gohan when he bumped into me. He looked badly hurt by my words so I decided to apologize" said Videl taking a bite into her ice-cream as everyone looked at her with shock before Stapler responded "Videl, you're Mick's girl, you don't have to apologize to some scrawny nerd" he said gaining some laughs from the table.

A vein throbbed in Videl's head as she heard him calling Gohan a nerd. She loved Mick, not this buffoon whom he called his friend. What the hell did they know about Gohan? He was the sweetest boy she had ever come across, let alone the most innocent, not to mention …. 'He dares to insult my friend' she thought before slamming a fist into said boy's stomach making him double over in pain as the remaining of the group stopped laughing.

Videl picked up her bag as she ran out of the ice cream shop, taking out her phone and calling Erasa.

Mick was not pleases to say the least. Stapler was one of his right hand men, doing whatever dirty job he gave, whether it is kidnapping chicks or selling drugs for the Red Shark Gang. Not only would he be wanting revenge on Videl which would cost him his girlfriend, Videl would be glaring daggers at the boy costing him one of his men.

'Great going Videl' he thought as he raced along the streets in search for a raven haired girl. He ran and turned around a corner only to bump into a man who was wearing a hat and a pair of glasses hiding his face but dressed in formal attire.

"Hey watch in old man …" he yelled as the man grabbed his hands before whispering "I think I taught you better manners than that" he said in a cold voice as Mick shuddered before stuttering "Dad ….."

**Satan City – Silicon Valley – 6:00 P.M**

"Dad, I thought you were abroad" said mick pleased that his dad was back. "I was abroad son, until today morning when I received an important call from one of our scientists" he said with a smirk as Mick knew it was important from the look on his father's face.

"So tell me about you, how you have been" he asked as Mick said "A bit too well for my liking dad". "I haven't been doing my usual job regularly". "Is it because of your girlfriend Videl Satan" asked Mr. Martin as Mick gulped before replying "Yes … How did you know?"

"Well you were calling out her name for the street to hear when I found you" he said as Mick just signed before replying "Yes dad, she's the city's crime fighter and I don't want to spoil my relationship with her. As for my job, I'll do it incongnito" he said giving his father a serious look meaning he meant business.

Mr. Martin just chuckled before replying "You don't have to worry about the job Mick, because I have had enough of Miss Satans interference, and am replacing you, cause even with Miss Satan out of the picture, should you be caught or seen your name would be tarnished beyond repair. Personally I should've never assigned you a job that could damage your name for a life time" he said looking solem.

"But Dad …" started Mick but was silenced by Mr. Martin raising his hand as he said in a cool voice "Am replacing you, Go do homework" before disappearing through a large metallic white door where Mick knew he was not allowed.

**With Erasa**

Erasa picked up her vibrating phone and was shocked when she the caller id read Videl Satan. She debated cutting the call for a second before attending the call without further thought.

"Hello" said Erasa in a cool voice picking up the phone. No she was not letting Videl off the hook for ignoring them for that long. She didn't mind ignoring them for she knew that Videl had always dreamed of having a boyfriend, but what annoyed her most was the change in Videl's attitude which caused the incident with Gohan.

"Ummmm …. Rase are you there?" asked Videl doubting why the blonde was answering the phone with a neutral voice.

Erasa bit her lip before cutting Videl off with some words she had never used in her bubbly and social life as she cut Videl by saying "Skip the Shit, What the hell do you want?"

**The 439 Mountain Area 7:00 P.M**

Gohan walked into his house carrying an exhausted Goten upside down by the ankle. 'Phew, he's just like dad' thought Gohan setting Goten on the couch before walking into the kitchen hoping for a small snack.

**The 439 Mountain Area 10:00 P.M**

Gohan lay down on his bed as he recalled the past events of the day. One particular incident had been fresh in his memory all day. 'Maybe she's just like the rest of the class. I must've misjudged her to be different' though Gohan recalling Videl's attitude.

'At least I still have Erasa and Sharpener' thought Gohan with a smile at how they had shown him some care during lunch that none other than the Z-fighters had shown.

His smile vanished as he thought of Mick. Even with a low ki he could sense that Mick was not a good person since the small aura from his small ki emitted some guiltiness. The boy had done something seriously wrong. 'Could he have killed' thought Gohan before shrugging off the thought remembering the boy to be an ordinary school kid.

'Videl' Gohan thought as he recalled how he had sensed no change in her aura although she had shown him a change in attitude. 'Either she knows to control her ki or she's faking her attitude' thought Gohan as he ruled out the former by remembering said girl to be Hercules daughter. 'But why Videl ….. ?' were his thoughts as sleep consumed the demi-Saiyan.


End file.
